Junction
Junction is a relatively small map, very similar to Annex. In the storyline, it was released as a facility to the public after drones had invaded and conquered it, along with Annex. Arsenal Megacorp needed to regain the facilties, therefore releasing the Co-Op mode. There is no Berserker shield in this map; however, it may be obtained in Co-Op as a drop. All other powerups are present with the exception of jet pack. Players in Co-Op spawn in a raised platform with a glass wall showing the large room of the arena. Doors on the floor of the platfrom allow players to drop down and fight (Other than being spawned there, that part of the map is utterly useless). There is an elevated area on the left side of the map that allows for some sniping if there is an intense battle going on below. Overview *The glass section is used only for spawning in co-op, only in very rare cases people fight up there. *The part of the map below the glass section has 2 pillars which are a great cover from most weapons, plus you can pick up the acceleration. -But keep in mind that other players will most likely choose to target you rather that another player, b/c you are down there. *There's a sniping box to the top left part of the map, which is a dangerous place due to possibility of being back-stabbed. Pay attention to who enters both the left and right side corridors, b/c they are the only ways for your enemy to sneak up on you. *Some choose to snipe from the side corridors as a safer option rather than the sniping box, but the left corridor is more favored since you have a Health recharge right behind you. *Also, I have seen people sniping on the wall above the glass area, which is available via a gravity hook, or on the back part where the arsenal megacorp logo is, waiting for players to run and pick up the acceleration powerup. *Not many like to use the drop down, b/c once they drop down they need 2-3 seconds to realize whats going on around them. *Keep in mind that pressing against the wall of the raised area makes it very hard for the person above to aim for you. Strategies *In Co-Op, this open map will create problems for you as the drones can simply overpower you. A Rocket Launcher or Titan may be difficult to use because of this. The same goes with the Plasma Cannon. The drones will leave towards the back of the map if both players are dead or waiting in the spawn area. *The back of the map consists of a narrow hallway where a Rocket Launcher or Titan will be useful. There is a lift in the middle of the hallway, which leads to a damage amplifier powerup suspended over a gap leading back to the main area of the map. That same gap can be seen with people sniping on the side ledge just the the left or right of the gap. Use this to your advantage with a powerful weapon, such as Rocket Launcher or Titan, so a small hit would not send your victim inside the gap so you wouldn't get such a clear shot. *Weapons with a fast rate of fire are most effective in the open area of the map. They allow you to attack enemies while running away from/evading them. *The platform's doors may also open if you are standing under it. Use a gravity hook to seek refuge in there. *The map is perfectly symmetrical excluding the powerups and the elevated area mentioned before. *The Acceleration powerup in the action center of the map is extremely dangerous when paired with a fast armor and the open areas. Be careful if you don't get there first. *The same goes for the Cloak powerup, which can be useful with the open areas and nearby sniping spot. *Players in Deathmatch usually spawn at the lower right of the platform, at the middle of the hallway, and at both ends of the hallway. You can use this to your advantage by waiting for spawns, then shooting down the players that appear. Be careful, this is incredibly cheap and people will hate you and possibly gang up on you for doing that (its happened to me) *Junction is both a Co-Op and Deathmatch map. *For Co-Op mode, it is best to use the anti-matter jet because the antimatter jet is a close range weapon, and probably around 3 shots would kill 1 drone. *Always go for the cloaking, then get to a corner and snipe from there. You can rack up 2-3 kills from 1 cloak. If you are spotted, move to a different corner. Special Strategy (Co-Op): The Vaporizer is best suited for this strategy as it shoots straight through targets, allowing it to hit multiple opponents. Alternatively, use a Mag Rail Pro if you are good at headshots. Either way, all you need for this strategy is a precision weapon.As soon as you spawn, head for the side ledge (the sniper lookout) on the left of the map. Align yourself so that you can see straight down the corridor to the wall on the other side of the map. Now fire away. If you have a partner on this map, have him stand directly below the spawn point (where the Acceleration Powerup should be located) and aim for anything coming up the lift - ideally he should be able to take the drones out before they even drop through the gap. The drone A.I. works against them here. Any that spawn will either be directly in your line of fire, or end up hugging the corner of the wall where you can still hit them, but they are unable to fire at you. Destroy them, then turn to your right and take out any Drones that will drop through the gap where the Damage Amplifier is located in PvP that your partner hasn't yet destroyed. This also applies to Boss Drones - the corners also confuse them and they will try to pop in and out from behind the wall to target you. Best time to clear using this strategy - 1 min 15 seconds remaining. Solo Powerups *Cloaking Field center of the map and up against the back wall facing away from the spawn area in Co-op mode. *Acceleration#1 Underneath the spawn area in the Co-op mode. *Acceleration#2 the farthest back of the map in a nook behind the drop down facing away from spawning area in the Co-op mode. *Damage Amplifier Suspended in the air on a drop off that is raised up from the rest of the map, accessable by a lift and the Gravity Hook weapon. *Health Recharge#1 *Health Recharge]]#2 Category:Maps